


Sufficient Distraction

by MiHnn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was known for taking what he wanted and Cersei Lannister was not known to deny him anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sufficient Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a line in A Dance With Dragons.
> 
>  _I fucked Jaime on the morning of my wedding - Cersei Lannister_

  
The silk felt soft and light amongst her fingers, the golden threads glittering like the light of a thousand suns. She had always been told of her beauty. Lords had always praised her while Ladies had always stated that with her family name and her beauty that she would wed someone worthy. Needless to say, Cersei was to share her life and share her bed with the one warrior every woman in Westeros would gladly give up their fortunes for: Robert Baratheon, now the King of the Seven Kingdoms. And she was to be his Queen in a few short hours.

“I believe you’re over-dressed, Sister.”

Turning around, her lips pursed in disapproval at her brother. He stood tall, his hand on his sword while he seemed to almost glitter in the sunlight, his hair shimmering gold while his cloak shimmered white. “What else was I supposed to wear? Was I supposed to dress as a lowly peasant and not as a daughter of Casterly Rock?”

Her brother’s lips twitched slightly, the smirk playing on his lips almost seeming sad. “His Grace,” he began softly as he stepped closer to her, “prefers his maidens in much less.” Raising his hand, his fingers lightly touched the silk of her collar, ignoring the slight gasp that escaped her lips when his skin touched hers.

Cersei pursed her lips in disapproval, even though she made no attempt to step back. “You shouldn’t be here, Jaime.”

Her brother frowned while he stepped even closer to her, his fingers tracing her exposed neck with light brushes of his fingertips. “And you shouldn’t be getting married, Sister.”

“He’s the King.”

His other arm circled her waist so he could pull her flush against him before he bent his head low so his warm breath could ghost over her ear hotly. “And I’m your lover,” he whispered.

Cersei stiffened as she raised her arms to push him away. She knew how he was when he got like this: passionate, reckless, possessive. She said his name with as much authority as she could muster; hoping that for once he would let her have what she wanted, that he wouldn’t ruin everything she had ever worked for. She intended to rule Westeros. And if she had to marry the Usurper to get what she needed, so be it.

But her brother seemed to have other ideas. Burying his head in the crook of her neck, he roughly pulled up her dress, his hand touching bare skin while his breathing became that much uneven.

“I won’t let him take you away from me,” he hissed, the underlying threat sending a shiver down her spine. “I won’t,” Jaime promised, his fingers pushing away the many layers until he could feel how ready for him she was.

“No,” Cersei whispered against his skin, her own fingers trailing over his armour before burying themselves in his hair. “You won’t.”

It was then that he took her roughly against the wall, his eyes intensely studying hers and his hands rough as they held onto her like he would never let her go.

Her wedding was the farthest thing from her mind.


End file.
